Love Sick Romano x Reader
by starrynights1987
Summary: You are sick and decide to call up the easily irritable Romano who you are secretly in love with to tell him simply your sick. Having enough you finally tell him how it is! Can illness transform to love between you two? Srry summary is not the best! Part one of 2!


**Okay this is my second Hetalia reader insert. I really like doing these and I hope to be able to do more. Romano/Lovino is one of my fave characters he's just so funny not to mention hot! So I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did. Unfortunately, I do not own the awesomeness of Hetalia!**

Love Sick Part 1

"God why he is so freakin rude!" You shouted angrily slamming the phone back on its cradle. Once again you've experienced another fantastic conversation with the great Lovino Romano Vargas. Then again were you really surprised? The dark haired, tanned Italian young man made his overbearing rudeness known from the first time you met him. Yet you still managed to pathetically fall in love with him.

"I'm so utterly stupid to think that a man like that would ever want to be with me!" Despite his annoying and overbearingly rude nature Lovino Vargas was an attractive man Standing tall and lean, with perfectly proportioned muscles, beautiful olive skin and wonderful caramel- colored eyes you've ever seen. You got lost looking into the swirl of colors, that managed to look deep in your soul and, hold a sacred warmth hidden to many. It made sense that you would become attracted to him. If only he felt the same way.

Shaking such thoughts from your head you drag your aching body, heavy from sickness from the couch upstairs to your room. Thinking about the conversation you had with the irritable yet beautiful Italian man.

"Hello Lovi," Your sore voice rasped into the mouth piece."

"How many times do I have to tell you _ _ to not call me Lovi! You're such a stupid ragazza! What the hell is wrong with your voice?

"Taking a strong inhale through your stuffed up nose you decide to continue talking. This wasn't the first time he's called you a stupid ragazza, and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last.

"I've caught a terrible cold Lovino! Would you mind telling Antonio that I will not be able to work at the Café for a couple of days? Till I get to feeling better that is. You paused as a sneeze you were trying to hold in came out full force over the phone.

"You sound bad." Lovino responded with what seemed to be concerned laced in his voice which quickly turned to irritation a moment later. "If you are that sick _ why would you make a stupid phone call when you should be in bed? Only a stupid raggazza like you would do something idiotic during sickness. Anyway I don't know where the tomato bastard is. Why don't you call him instead of annoying me!"

"Your teeth ground angrily as you twisted your fingers around the phone cord. Sure you were used to Lovino's ugly attitude but at the moment you were sick, irritable, but most of all tired of a certain Italian man taking all his frustrations out on you when you have been nothing but nice to him.

"Well, I'm so sorry if I've put a damper on your precious time Lovino. I only called because I thought you could do a simple thing for me but you can't even do that and you know what else I don't understand why you are always so mean and hateful to me when I've always went out of my way to be nice to you. You have major insecurity issues that you need to deal with…

"Now wait just a damn minute!" Lovino growled dangerously.

"No you wait a minute!" You drown his next words. "You're always going around with a scowl on your face hating the world and the people in it but, I know you better Mr. Vargas, hidden beneath that tough exterior of yours, lies a man who is intelligent, caring, loving but also a coward, a coward who is afraid to let people in. This stupid woman will not be around to take any more of your crap Romano!"

_ was faintly echoed in your ear as you hung up the receiver to tired and winded to think about anything else at the moment.

Now everything is eerily silently as you are in your room huddled up under your warm blue comforter the soft rain pattering in your ear and covering the Italian country is your only solace. Taking another deep rasped breath you face the ceiling. Maybe you were too hard on Lovino. You knew too well the rivaled competition he held with his younger fratello Feliciano, the "gifted" one of the family. Lovino had talents within him too. He cooked mouthwatering dishes and play the piano with soft key strokes that portrayed passion and love within the melody (Yeah you had quietly snuck to listen to him play after hours on the Café's piano so what? It was worth it) He really did have a beautiful soul if only he understood his own self worth

Oh well, I'll try to apologize to him tomorrow was the last thought before your clouded mind succumbed to a restless slumber.

**So that is the end of part 1! I hoped you enjoy it. I'm still new to writing for Hetalia and reader inserts. Part 2 should be up very soon. Please read and review I would love to hear from you! ~Starrynights1987**


End file.
